Por Ella
by L. Mirage
Summary: Desde que tenía uso de razon siempre era el segundo, ¿también lo sera en el amor?, una tierna historia de mi pareja favorita SORATOPor favor dejen review


**_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. _**

_**One-shoot.**_

_**Por ella**_

Desde que podía recordar, siempre era el, _el segundo_, no importaba que fuera, parecía que siempre había alguien, más fuerte, más inteligente, más valiente, más amigable, siempre parecía que toda su vida sería marcada por ser _el segundo._

Fue cuando llego _ella_, al verla sus ojos quedaron prendados de tan bella imagen, era verdad solo tenían once años pero… en el amor no importa la edad ¿verdad?, es lo que siempre escuchaba que decían los adultos.

Lo admitía lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado fue haber ido al digimundo, después de todo _ella_ también se encontraba ahí, pero no por ello mejoro su relación, ya que estaba ahí _el_.

_El_ era su rival, desde que lo conoció, y ahora parecía que también ella sería para el, vaya incluso su hermano menor lo prefería a él, si esa era la historia de su vida, ser siempre el segundo, incluso para su padre y madre era el segundo, para su padre lo primero era el trabajo, para su madre lo era su hermano menor.

Por más que lo intentara no podía acercarse a _ella_ como quisiera, ya que siempre se encontraba cerca de _él_, y bueno el hecho de que solo se preocupara por su hermano menor, no ayudaba demasiado, aparte de que era algo cerrado, es decir serio para su edad, pero era el divorcio de sus padres, lo que lo habían hecho así, era algo que no podía evitar pero…

Pero algo, había mejorado, había conocido a Gabumon… Aun recordaba como había caído en la trampa de Cherrimon y aun en contra de sus deseos Gabumon lo había apoyado.

Fue ahí cuando descubrió el significado de su emblema: amistad, vaya ironía, el podía mantener unido al grupo pero solo era eso, no les importaba a los demás, como siempre _era el segundo_.

Después de eso decidió irse, necesitaba reordenar sus ideas, pero sobre todo alejarse de _ella_, estar a su lado solo le hacia más daño al ver que siempre le daba la razón a _él_.

Fue cuando la oscuridad de su corazón lo atrapo, encerrándolo en un estado de depresión, empezando a decir todo lo que sentía, incluso diciendo que _él, Tai Yagami,_ era mejor en todos los sentidos, incluso en lo de ser hermano mayor que el, _el segundo, Yamato Ishida._

Gabumon, hizo todo lo posible para sacarlo de esa oscuridad, después de todo era a el a quien había esperado durante mucho tiempo, y no a Tai, era solo a **_el a Matt_**, poco a poco el rubio comprendió todo o la mayor parte. Era cierto Gabumon siempre se había esforzado por el, para protegerlo y brindarle su amistad, pero el estaba tan empeñado en decir que era el segundo que no se había dado cuenta y descubrió que tal vez no fuera el segundo en todo, pero aun quedaba una pequeña oscuridad en su corazón, _ella_.

Poco después se encontró con _ella_ y le sorprendió al ver que estaba en una situación similar a la de el, por lo que le hizo honor a el significado de su emblema y le ayudo, después se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba su rival, _él._

El que siempre era _el segundo_, se hizo una promesa, no importaba si ahora era _el segundo_, el se esforzaría al máximo para que _ella_ lo notara, poco después, lograron regresar a la tierra, aunque algo había cambiado… el había cambiado, ahora podía decirse que era un poco más abierto, y a todos de cierta manera hizo que cambiaran para bien.

Así pasaron tres años, en los que si bien su relación mejoro un tanto, no fue como el lo esperaba, pero descubrió que tenía un talento… Podía componer y cantar como ningún conocido, vaya al parecer ahora no iba a ser el segundo.

Fue por lo que creo una banda los _Teen-age Wolves_, y para su sorpresa, estaban teniendo un gran éxito, incluso para ser novatos, estaban teniendo un gran despegue algo increíble para ellos, aunque claro que lo que ayudaba mucho era la imagen de el.

Puesto que sin proponérselo el era irremediablemente apuesto y como era muy amable, la mayoría de las chicas estaban detrás suyo, pero claro había alguien que no… _ella._

Su relación era igual, si es cierto eran amigos, pero siempre en compañía de Tai, tal vez todavía lo consideraba su rival pero… eran grandes amigos y tenía que aceptar que en comparación con Tai siempre sería el segundo.

Era el día de navidad, oh bueno iba a serlo, ese día iban a dar un concierto y el estaba algo molesto por que no había llegado uno de sus compañeros de banda.

-¿Oye por que llegas tarde? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

-Es que tenía una cita. –contestó el recién llegado con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso ya no importa, hay que ensayar un poco antes del concierto. –contestó el rubio con los ojos cerrados.

A decir verdad todos los miembros eran grandes amigos, si tal vez eran muy diferentes, pero era por eso mismo que eran un grupo ya que los unía algo en común. La música.

Fue entonces que la vio, a _ella_, al parecer se encontraba perdida, pues miraba a todos lados algo asustada, al rubio le hizo gracia, parecía una niña pequeña que no sabía nada, por lo que se acerco a _ella _ante la mirada escéptica de sus compañeros de que el frió rubio hubiera detenido un ensayo.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Yamato a espaldas de la chica.

-Si, es solo que Gabumon se me perdió de vista y no se para donde ir. –dijo la chica algo angustiada.

-¿Y para que quieres a Gabumon? –preguntó nuevamente el rubio, al parecer no lo había reconocido.

-Es que se supone que busco a Yamato, es cierto… –la chica se volteo y al ver al rubio se sonrojo completamente y el rubio lo interpreto como de vergüenza por no haberlo reconocido.

-¿Estas bien Sora?

-¿Eh?, si… es solo que… -dijo la pelirroja toda nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede Sora?, vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no por nada tengo el emblema de la amistad. –dijo el rubio amistosamente.

-Bueno es que yo… -murmuró la pelirroja sacando de su espalda un pequeño regalo envuelto.

-Vaya… -dijo el rubio sin saber que decir.

-Es que yo iba a…

-¿Es para algún chico? –preguntó el rubio a lo que la pelirroja solo asintió.

-No te preocupes Sora, se que a Tai le encantara, sobre todo viniendo de ti. –dijo Yamato con una gran sonrisa pero por dentro estaba totalmente destrozado pero claro su especialidad era poner una mascara que todo el mundo creía. Siempre _el segundo_. Ese pensamiento retumbo en su cabeza.

-No es para Tai. –dijo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y apretaba el pequeño obsequio hacia ella.

-Ya veo, es para otro chico. –la chica asintió. –y temes como reaccione al dárselo. –otro asentimiento por parte de la chica. –No te preocupes se que al chico que se lo des, sabrá entenderte y te corresponderá.

-¿Tu crees? –preguntó esperanzada con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Claro, si me lo permite, mi pequeña dama, usted es una increíble persona y más de uno agradecería por ese regalo que usted tiene en sus manos. –dijo galantemente el chico recibiendo como premio una risa de la chica.

-Gracias, Matt… -agradeció la chica y enseguida extendió el regalo en dirección hacia el chico, el cual lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Para mi? –preguntó sorprendido.

Lo que recibió fue un asentimiento de la chica por lo que con gran placer lo recibió.

-Gracias. –agradeció infinitamente.

-Se que no es mucho, en comparación con lo que tus admiradoras te han regalado, pero las hice yo misma espero que te gusten. –dijo la chica.

El rubio iba a responder cuando una de sus locas admiradoras llego y se coloco frente a el, estando entre el y Sora, por lo que la pelirroja aprovecho para escabullirse.

-Estaré con Tai y los demás en las gradas animándote. –se despidió.

El quería detenerla pero la insistencia de la fan lo impidió.

Cuando regresaba con los chicos de su banda iba mirando con detenimiento el regalo de Sora, cuando llego, ni siquiera les hizo caso a sus compañeros, sino que abrió de inmediato el paquete y en efecto había unas galletas navideñas decoradas exquisitamente y envueltas en un papel transparente y a un lado una carta, por lo que se dispuso a leerla y dejo las galletas a un lado.

_Matt:_

_La verdad no sabes los nervios que tengo al escribir esta carta, y no quiero imaginarme los que tendré al intentar entregarte este obsequió, ya que no se cuanto son los que eh intentado darte y ya sea por cobardía o miedo no lo he hecho._

_Creo que te preguntaras por que, bueno es que yo quiero confesarte algo… Algo que he callado durante años._

_¿Sabes?, aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, tu venías de Shibuya y en tu mirada se podría apreciar un gran dolor, disfrazado de frialdad, recuerdo también que mis amigas comentaron que eras muy mono pero que tu frialdad daba algo de miedo, a mi no me dio pero sin embargo algo me impidió hablar contigo y era raro ya que cada vez que lo intentaba no me salían las palabras o me ponía muy nerviosa, lo mismo pasaba cuando tu me dirigías la palabra._

_Cuando fuimos al digimundo me alegre que fueras, aunque tú en ese tiempo te preocupabas por tu hermano y pasabas de mí, y recuerdo con horror las peleas que tú y Tai tenían, yo debía actuar como mediador, y en tu mirada yo sentía que creías que le daba la razón a Tai, pero no era así yo siempre proponía algo diferente._

_También recuerdo cuando fui atrapada por la oscuridad, tu fuiste uno de los que más me ayudo a salir de ella, y era que yo estaba decidida a encontrarlos a todos pero había a alguien a quien ansiaba ver… a TI._

_Cuando terminamos de pelear con todos esos digimon oscuros, yo deseaba decirte de mis sentimientos pero… Cuando me entere que Biyomon no estaría a mi lado, todo el valor reunido se fue para abajo, vaya incluso deje el fútbol un deporte de niños, por el de tenis para ver si me notabas, pero como todo lo anterior, nada…_

_Y después empezaste esta banda, mis esperanzas se fueron abajo, después de todo te habías vuelto sumamente popular así que ¿Por qué desearías estar conmigo si podías tener a la más hermosa de tus fans?, aunque la llegada de Biyomon me dio ánimos de nuevo y decidí decirte lo que llevo callando desde el momento en que te conocí y creo que ya sabes._

_TE AMO_

_Se que tal vez no me correspondas, pero yo deseaba decírtelo de todas maneras, pero por favor aunque no sientas lo mismo no te alejes de mi, ya que antes de nada eres uno sino mi mejor amigo, vaya incluso mejor que Tai, ya que contigo puedo platicar de cosas muy serias y se que no te burlaras de mi o algo por el estilo y me apoyaras._

_Bueno eso es todo espero que te gusten las galletas de nuevo._

_Te Amo._

_Sora Takenouchi._

-Oye Matt, estas galletas están riquísimas. –comentó uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

-Que estas galletas están riquísimas. –dijo el otro.

-¿Cuáles?

-Las que estaban en el regalo verde.

-¿Se comieron todas las galletas? –preguntó el rubio mirando el paquete.

-Lo siento hermano pero es que… estaban deliciosas.

-Me las dio Sora. –dijo enojado Yamato.

-Creo que la regamos. –dijeron a coro los chicos.

-Ya que. –suspiro derrotado aunque en su interior con una gran sonrisa.

-Chicos hora del concierto. –dijo uno de los técnicos.

-Hora de la música.

A la hora del concierto Yamato le hecho todas las ganas que tenía a ese concierto, no era por que era en vivo, no eso no le importaba sino por que una chica muy especial se encontraba mirándolo y cada vez que sus miradas chocaban el le sonreía y ella se sonrojaba.

Aunque claro no todo podía ser de color rosa y unos digimon invadieron la carpa en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el concierto, mientras toda la gente corría hacia las salidas el corría como desesperado buscándola y ella a su vez lo buscaba a el, todo comenzó a desmoronarse y caían escombros, el corrió para cubrirla y ambos corrieron hacia la salida, fuera de ahí se enfrentaron a los digimon junto con los demás elegidos.

Después de eso, el la llevó aparte y…

-Eh, ¿te gustaron las galletas? –preguntó ella al ver que no decía nada.

-No las probé. –dijo el a lo que ella bajo la mirada triste.

-Mis tontos compañeros de banda se las acabaron mientras leía tu carta. –dijo el con una sonrisa a lo que la chica alzo la vista asustada.

-OH.

-Sabes, los dos estamos igual. –comentó.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que ambos nos enamoramos a primera vista de esa persona, ambos no hemos podido decir nuestros sentimientos y ambos hicimos cosas para que esa persona tan especial nos notara. –dijo el.

-Vaya… -dijo la chica, al parecer él no le correspondía en sentimientos.

-Creo que es hora de que yo también le diga a esa persona lo que siento, después de todo tu lo hiciste conmigo. –dijo el chico.

-Si creo que es lo mejor. –dijo ella tristemente.

-Sora… yo también Te amo. –dijo el mirándola intensamente.

LA chica alzo la vista sorprendida, varias lagrimas habían comenzado por acumularse en sus ojos y lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano en su mejilla y unos delgados labios sobre los suyos.

Ella se encontraba sorprendida pero eso no evito que correspondiera al beso del chico, el beso fue pausado y lleno de amor y ternura, poco después ella entreabrió los labios haciéndole una invitación al chico el cual gustoso comenzó a conocer el interior, después de eso se separaron por la falta de eso después de todo, ninguno tenía prisa después de todo ambos sabían que tenían una vida para conocerse.

Tal vez no sabían lo que les deparaba el futuro lo que si sabían era que ambos estarían uno al lado del otro, por que de lo que si estaban completamente seguros era de que se amaban con locura.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-Dark Ángel Love: Vaya mi primer one-shoot romántico sin ser trágico, bueno no demasiado y sorato, vaya el amor no es mi especialidad, bueno la verdad es algo difícil de describir, creo que más de uno estará de acuerdo ya que es una emoción muy complicada incluso más que detallar peleas, pero bueno.**

**-Dark Ángel Love: La verdad, para escribir este fic, no se que me paso pero tarde algo, los que leen Fantasmas del Pasado sabrán por que lo digo, pero es que el sorato es de mis parejas favoritas.**

**-D.A.L.: Claro tanto que incluso en tu historia mataste a la pobre de Sora, la verdad te encanta matar gente.**

**-Dark Ángel Love: Les presento a mi conciencia, la verdadera DAL, y no, no me gusta matar a la gente, digo soy algo maniática pero hasta ahí, digo no todo en la vida es de color de rosa.**

**-D.A.L.: Claro, pero no hay que ser extremista y tú lo eres, aunque debo admitir que me quedo bien el fic.**

**-Dark Ángel Love: ¡¡TE QUEDO BIEN!! si yo lo escribí.**

**-D.A.L.: Pero yo soy tu conciencia, así que de cierta forma yo soy la que tiene las ideas.**

**-Dark Ángel Love (en una esquina haciendo circulitos en el suelo): Pero yo lo escribo, nadie me quiere, incluso mi conciencia esta en mi contra.**

**-D.A.L: No seas tan dramática.**

**-Dark Ángel Love (Gritando y corriendo como loca por toda la habitación): KYA, hay alguien dentro de mi cabeza, escucho voces, sal de mi cabeza.**

**-D.A.L.: EN serio esta loca, si soy tu conciencia no puedo salir de tu cabeza.**

**-Dark Ángel Love: A pues si, que tonta.**

**-D.A.L. (murmurando por lo bajo que sabemos no funcionara): Hasta que se da cuenta.**

**-Dark Ángel Love. (Enojada): Que dijiste.**

**-D.A.L: ¿Sabes que estas hablando contigo misma y te pueden agarrar por loca?**

**-Dark Ángel Love: De todos modos ya me lo dicen, así que no importa.**

**-D.A.L: Mejor para este monologo sino los lectores se van a contagiar de tu locura.**

**-Dark Ángel Love: Bueno, esta bien, vaya si estoy loca me doy ordenes yo misma, bueno Díganme que les pareció que les gusto y que no.**

**Por favor dejen review, se los suplico, les imploro sus review son mi pan como escritora.**

**D.A.L: Por favor dejen, sino la que va a soportar su depresión voy a ser yo y no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez, sus depresiones consisten en torturas y no importa quien es la victima, por favor manden review.**


End file.
